PMD: Explorers of Light
by Kiwi and a Random Penguin
Summary: An amnesiac Manaphy? A fire-wielding Phione? A gyarados in an eternal conflict with the author? Nope, this is NOT gonna end well. Is it? How the hell am I supposed to know? :/
1. Introduction

**Introduction: The Cast**

**It's just an introduction of the main characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Splash would be the most powerful move there is. :D**

Manaphy: A human who was named after her Manaphy-ish personality. Now she's a pokemon that's a...er...Manaphy. Later, she becomes the leader of Team Aqua, and discovers she has the power of the Dimensinal Scream. She's very timid. Usually a passive battler, but can be quite deadly during dire situations. Moves are Bubblebeam, Tail Glow, Heart Swap, and Blizzard.

Phionexx: A Phione. His 'parents' abandoned when he was little. He can use Water-type attacks as well as Fire-type attacks. The reason he wants to be in an exploration team is because he wants to find his actual parents. His signature move is Sacred Surf (the user attacks using a wave made of fire from the move Sacred Fire and...water. It hits all of the enemies in the room. It can also burn the foe.) Looks like a Phione, but the coloring is of a shinys and the places that should be dark blue are red-orange. The gem thing on its stomach glows in a rainbow colour (it can be used to absorb fire). Very talented at battling. His ability is Flash Fire. Moves are Sacred Wave, Fire Blast, Water Pulse, and Hydro Cannon (don't ask why. He just knows it, alright?).

Crimson: The Red Gyrados (uh...I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong). He's in an eternal conflict with the author. Therfore, he must be an idiot.(Crimson: HEY! I'm not a COMPLETE idiot! Wait, I mean-) Wait a second, who said YOU could comment? *silence* Exactly. Anyway, he JUST LOVES spamming Draco Meteor. Moves are Splash, Tackle, Flail, and Splash. (Crimson: Wait, what are my moves?)Kidding, kidding. They're actually Flamethrower, Rage, Draco Meteor, and Hydro Pump.

Hikari: A Skitty, and a personification of the author (ME!). She can also read the filler text, usually reading aloud the text for everyone around her. Famous for getting confused at big words. For some reason, she likes to eat Reviver Seeds for no reason. This is why the team has another Treasure Bag, which her partner is in charge of. Enjoys censoring, even when the censored word isn't a swear. Has the power of the Dimsnsonal Scream and discovered the Dimension's Path (ooooh, special area!) The leader of Team Pokepals. Moves are Heal Bell, Iron Tail, Fake Out, and Thunderbolt.

Dia: A Treeko. Um...Did I spell Treeko right? Oh well. Team Aqua found him as an egg in Mystifying Forest during a random exploration. He's not really on their team, instead he keeps all of the recruits organized and out of chaos, although he goes on the team when the restrictions say they need a grass pokemon on their team. Moves are leaf blade, dig, detect, and magical leaf.

**Me:Aaaaaaaand that is all of the important characters.**

**Phionexx: Wait, how can a treeko learn Magical Leaf?**

**Manaphy: Chain breeding?**

**Phionexx: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Please review! You will, right? Pwease?**

**Oh yes, I'm also accepting OCs! No legends, kay?**

**Name:**

**Pokemon:**

**Gender:**

**Moves (4 max):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Special Qualities (like an ability or move that it can't actually learn):**

**Me: So send in the OCs! There isn't much space for them, so send them in quickly!**


	2. OC list and special chapter!

**PEOPLE REVIEWED! *cries* ahem...sorry. Anyway, I'm probably gonna update often, cause 1) I have nothing better to do and 2) I had this idea before I made this account, so I got some of the plot done in my head already. So, here are the first few OCs! Big thanks to SlashtheSceptile, Team River's Minty, Satoshi Tajiri12, KrdaxDrkun, fanficssuck, Casaric, and Acetrainer777! Here are the first few OCs!**

**Name: Slash**

**Pokemon: Shiny Sceptile**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves (4 max): Leaf blade, Energy ball, Dragon pulse, Thunderpunch**

**Personality: He is a laid back guy. He loves to battle other pokemon and help pokemon in need. He hates pokemon that hurts other and tries to kidnap them for ransom. He rarely gets mad but is always serious about his work**

**History: As a treecko, he ran away from his home because his parent were trying to kill him due to his color and his special quality. When he evolved, he started to protect others so nothing can never happen. He was finally known around the world and loves helping other pokemon ever since. He has never heard of his family after that.**

**Special Qualities (like an ability or move that it can't actually learn): He can actually walk on water**

**Name:Clyde**

**Pokemon:Buizel**

**Gender:Male**

**Moves:Aqua Tail,Iron Tail,Dragon tail,Shock Wave.**

**Personality:Commonly acts mean to anyone he doesn't lost trust in any rescue team other than his a fear of Litwick.**

**History:Clyde used to be a human, but was killed along with three others in a fire caused by a was reborn thanks to Mew,and formed a rescue team.**

**Special qualities:After an accident with Raven,a pikachu,Clyde intook hundreds of volts into his gave him the ability to use shock wave,and to collect and conduct electricity between his tails.**

**Team: (Team River) Minty the Minccino, Serevii the Snivy, and Aurora the Suicune**

**Name: Kere (Drilbur)**

**Gender: Female**

**Moves:**

**Dig**

**Metal Claw**

**Scratch**

**Rapid Spin**

**Personality: Down-to-earth, humble, a follower as opposed to a leader. A bit slow on the uptake, but she is a fierce fighter. Makes choices depending on what her parents would think of them.**

**History: She was raised in a peculiar family. Her parents, a male Scrafty and a female Excadrill, taught her to have good morals, which she holds to religiously.**

**Special Qualities: Hates water, and has a hard time dealing with it.**

**Name: Wrrright**

**Pokemon: Machamp**

**Moves: DynamicPunch**

**Draco Meteor**

**Japanese Falcon Punch**

**Stone Edge**

**Ability: No Guard (attacks always hit)**

**Personality: TEH RULERZ OF DA WRLDZ! Evil, diobolical, and a bit lazy, this Machamp has dedicated himself to TAKING OVER THE WORLD! He has the genius to do so, also, as he has built his own Voot Cruiser and defective S.I.R robot. When he makes a friend, he offers them a place in his MAGICAL EMPIRE OF DOOOOOOOOOM! Also sadistic and never forgets a grudge. The 4 arms and hominoid body come in handy when making explosives and electronics! YAAAAY!**

**History: Abandoned by a trainer who thought he was a freak of nature (THAT RHYMES! OHOHOHOHO!) he decided to take over the world after watching Invader ZIM. Along with his SIR robot, he will do ANYTHING to crush the PESKY HUMANS! Friends with Italy from Hetalia.**

**Special Abilities: Learned Ninjutsu and alchemy from watching anime, can transmute without a transmution circle, carries around heavy weapons, and learned Draco Meteor from a trip to Mars. Learned in explosives, and extremly smart. Also can Falcon Punch and destroy galaxies like the anime counterpart of Captain Falcon. (A/N: Oooooooh. It's gonna be fun to write about this one.)**

**Name: Loser**

**Pokemon: Magikarp**

**Gender: Nobody knows. All it does is sit there going "ARF! ARF!" like a sea lion.**

**Moves (4 max): Splash, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Explosion, thunder, frenzy plant, hydro pump, draco meteor, super-ultra-lazer 3000,**

**personality: This douche is a freaking jerk-off...oh wait, lemme try that again...**

**HE IS VERY CAREFREE AND LOVES TO JOKE BUT CARES ABOUT HIS FAMILY AND IS REAAALLLY SUPER-DUPER SERIOUS IN BATTLE AND YOU BETTER NOT GET ON HIS BAD SIDE PAL OMFG HE'S SO COOL HE WEARS SUNGLASSES...**

**History: HIS PARENTS WERE BRUTALLY MURDERED WHILE HE WATCHED WITH HIS EYES FIXED OPEN BY NON-TOXIC PVA GLUE AND EVERYONE ABANDONED HIM HE HAD SUCH A LONELY PAST OMG IT'S SO SAD LOL BTW HIS LOVE INTEREST IS MEGAN FOX**

**OH AND P.S. (WHICH STANDS FOR PLEASE SEE BTW LOL I'M SMART) HE IS THE SON OF ARCEUS SO HE IS STRONGER THAN EVERYTHING, NOOB**

**Special Qualities: IT IS THE GREATEST THING IN EXISTENCE AND IT'S ABILITY IS CALLED THE DIVINE POWERS WHICH KILLS EVERYTHING IN THE ENTIRE DUNGEON ON ALL FLOORS IT DOES THIS AUTOMATICALLY EVERY TIME**

**i hope u eccept my OC if u dunt i will cry so u bettar, n00b. (A/N: Okay, okay! I'll write about it! Just don't cry! And I'M NOT A NOOB! Crimson: Oh, you don't even know. Me: SHADDUP!)**

**Pokemon: Minccino**

**Gender: Female**

**Moves: Tail slap, sing, attract, tickle**

**Personality: Mischeif is her middle name! She's the ultimate sneak, and aquired the habits of Jigglypuff, (Meaning right when someone falls asleep, she draws all over their face) She enjoys pulling pranks on Pokemon, and can be rather obnoxious. Although she's that way, she will help her friends when they need it. But she's a pain, and will normally A) Wait till the last minuet and rescue them B) Make them beg her for help *Snicker***

**History: Minccino comes from Unova, Black city. She was born their, along with her three older brothers. Being the only female, she had to fend for herself, AND put up with her brother's constantly pulling pranks since she was a female. She learned how to be the prankster she is to get revenge on them. When a cocky, hot headed trainer and his two friends captured her brothers, three weeks after her mother dissapeared, she ran away to avoid being captured from an ignorant little blond named Suzy.**

**Special Qualities: Attract. She has a way of getting what she wants, by putting on a cute face (Attract) for her enemys and tricking them into let her win, stealing something, beating them etc.**

**Name: Caz**

**Pokemon: Sneasle**

**Gender: male**

**Moves: Shadow Ball, Icy Wind, Dark Pulse, Metal Claw**

**Personality: Caz is very happy-go-lucky and has an uncanny ability for stealing peoples wallets, purses, treasure bags, house keys, mail, jewlery, watches, ect.**

**History: Caz was born into a very poor family that barely made enough to get by. So, in order to help his family, he tried his hands on a bit of theivery...and enjoyed it...a lot. With his efforts, Caz's family rose out of poverty and became moderately was over five years ago, but the habit (if you could call stealing stuff a habit) never really died down.**

**Special Abilities: Stealthy. He is very, very, very, very light on his feet, making stealing and sneak-attacks very, very, very, very easy.**

**Kay so before we begin the actual story...**

One day, Crimson was at the Surrounded Sea, because he wanted to take a walk...or should I say, a swim. During this, he was pretending have the I.Q. of a five-year old, just for the heck of it.

"Why are you talking to the air?"

I'm narrating, not talking to the air.

**"**Why?"

So the readers will understand what's happening.

"What readers? I don't see anybody here."

The people who are reading this now!

This conversation continued until a Magikarp named Loser flopped out of nowhere.

"ARF! ARF! ARF! (Hey, you! I'm gonna kill you, cause I'm the son of Arceus!)

This confused Crimson, mostly because he didn't speak sea lion, so he had to check the filler text for a translation.

"Wait, the description said that his parents were murdered, but he's the son of Arceus, and Arceus is immortal, how's that possible?"

Wow, a good question for a change! I mean, I think we have a troll OC on our hands.

Crimson knew that troll OCs were very hard to beat, and that the longer they stay, the more annoying they get. Because of this, he used his Explorer Badge to bring Manaphy and Phionexx to him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Phionexx was in a very bad mood because he lost a bet with a certain Koffing.

"Troll OC." Crimson said no more than that when the screen flashed twice.

_Battle Start_

"So, what do we know about this Loser guy?" Asked Phionexx.

Manaphy began to read of a piece of paper, "Well, his moves are Splash, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Explosion, Thunder, Frenzy Plant, Hydro Pump, Draco Meteor, and Super-Ultra-Lazer 3000. Also, his ability is "Divine Powers", which automatically makes every Pokemon in the dungeon faint."

"Wait, wha- Crimson wasn't able to finish his sentence, courtesy of Divine Powers. Luckily, they had some Reviver Seeds in the bag, so they...revived.

t?" Never mind, he finished his sentence.

"ARF? ARF ARF! (Hey! You were supposed to be utterly defeated!)"

"Shall we?" Asked Manaphy.

"YEAH! GO, SUPER COMBO MOVE!"

As Phionexx summoned a giant wave of water and fire, Manaphy created a freezing blizzard, while Crimson made multiple orange orbs in his mouth.

"SACRED SURF!"

"BLIZZARD!"

"DRACO METEOR!"

These moves combined into one, and headed straight toward Loser!

"Super-Ultra-Lazer 3000!"

Loser send out a giant purple beam from his mouth.

Crimson then just couldn't resist any more. "Phionexx, what's the beam's power level"

_Oh no,_ thought Manaphy.

A scouter appeared in Phionexx's hands/flippers, and he crushed it as he yelled, "IT'S OVER 9000!" "WHAT 9000?" Yelled Crimson in response.

But then, Loser's lazer weakened considerably. The super combo move blasted right through it! "NOOO! NOT INTERNET MEMES! THAT'S MY ONLY WEAKNESS!" He yelled in agony before he fainted.

_Battle Won!_

As the battle was drawn to a close, 3 blue orbs appeared. The trio grabbed them and gained hard-earned points known as Exp. But since Loser was so powerful, they gained so much experience that they automatically got to Level 100!

"SWEET! TROLL OCs ARE AWESOME TO BEAT!" They shouted in happiness.

"...Let's hope we never ecounter one again." said Manaphy.

"Agreed."

**And there's your special episode! Please review, and remember, OC slots are still open!**


	3. Team Aqua and the shiny Poke

**Hi again, peoples!  
><strong>

**Concerned Reader-well, it's not a crack-fic, but most of my stories are exactly what you call "serious".**

**Anyway, here are the last 2 OCs! I spread my thanks to blackshadow94 and Kballkdball!**

**name:moonlight**

**pokemon:umbreon**

**gender:guy**

**moves:nightslash,nightdaze,shadowsneak,foulplay**

**personality:dark not gothic or emo but likes to be around his freinds at rare times he's super hyper active one moment and look down at everybody the next**

**history:another person that was a human he doesnt really care about finding a way to go back since he's perfectly happy that way instead of the usaual red and black eyes he has black eyes with gold pupils and sense aura and is working on seeing it**

**special qualites:senses aura and is working on seeing it,he has black and gold eyes**

**Name: Baron**

**Pokemon: Lucario**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Bone Rush, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw, Drain Punch**

**Personality: Baron's pretty laid-back and relaxed, and pretty lazy. He doesn't usually go on any missions, usually just when he needs more money. Baron is good friends with the Kecleon brothers, and is usually found at the Kecleon Market(That's the name, right? :P). He's also an unofficial member of Wigglytuff's Guild, and often tags along for Guild expeditions, usually being invited by Guildmaster Wigglytuff anyway.**

**History: When Baron was a very young Riolu, he was kidnapped from the home he lived in with his parents on Mt. Bristle by a tribe of Luxio. He traveled around with them for two years, unaware that he had even been kidnapped, and when the tribe went by Mt. Bristle again Baron's parents attacked to try to "save" their son from the pokemon that had protected him for so long. The Luxio killed Baron's parents, but he willingly stayed at their Mt. Bristle hideaway because he wanted to start exploring on his own. But, he actually formed a temporary exploration team with Guildmaster Wigglytuff when he was a Jigglypuff. After they each evolved, Baron went back to Mt. Bristle but came to Treasure Town almost every day.**

**Special Qualities (like an ability or move that it can't actually learn): Not really a special quality, but Baron has a scar under his right eye and has toruble seeing out of that eye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do, however, own the Ocs Manaphy, Phionexx, and Crimson.**

**Now, LET'S START THE STORY!**

?'s POV

_...How did I get onto this beach?...Who am I again?...Why am I here?...Ooh...look...Poke...shiny...but I can't...fading off..._

Regular POV

"La,la,la...taking a walk on the beach!" Phionexx sang, he was in a good mood, cause he won a bet (jeez, this guy's quite the gambler, isn't he?) with Kyogre and Groudon's exploration teams.

Exploring was VERY popular these days. In fact is was so popular, Kyogre and Groudon decided to form exploration teams of their own. But, as always, they began to fight, and their team fought along with them, so Rayquaza has to form his own team, just for the purpose of stopping them.

Anyway, Phionexx was singing and skipping, when he noticed something shiny. _Ooh, shiny! MY SHINY! _He thought, but right before he grabbed it, a flipper weakly flopped onto the shiny Poke. "No...my shiny..." That's when he realized that there was a Manaphy collapsed on the sand! Phionexx quickly used Water Pulse, except he made it envelop Manaphy in such a way that it healed her. **(A/N: To make things easier, I'll call it Pulsing Ring.)**

"You okay?" "Now I am. Thanks." Manaphy replied as she got up. "My name's Phionexx. What's yours?" Phionexx asked curiously. "Manaphy." "...er...how creative." Phionexx replied awkwardly. "Yeah, no duh." She replied. "Wanna form an exploration team?" The Phione asked. "Where did that come from?"

"Well," Phionexx begins, pulling out a laptop as he speaks, "Apparently, we're supposed to form an exploration team known as Team Aqua." he explains, while showing Manaphy the summary of this story on FanFiction. "Oh, then sure!" Manaphy answers excitedly.

"First, we must go to Wigglytuff's Guild. We can train there to be top-notch exploration teams." Phionexx says. "Yeah, let's do it!" Manaphy cheers.

Then they did that pose thingy your character and partner do.

"But first...MY SHINY!" Manaphy shouts as she grabs the forgotten shiny Poke. "OH NOES! NOT MY SHINY!" Phionexx says in shock as he follows after her.

**Me: Yeah, I had to drop the humor a little. Don't worry, there will be more humor when either 1) Crimson enters the scene or 2) The plots proceeds a bit more.**

**Manaphy: So stay tuned!**

**Phionexx: And please review! If you do, you'll get a virtual Wonder Gummi! For humans!**


	4. Wigglytuffphobia?

**Me: Hi, I woulda updated sooner, but I had writer's block, and I started writing this the day before I went to Nick Hotel...yeah. Ssorry about that!**

**Manaphy: Kiwi does not own Pokemon!**

Normal POV

"Here we are!" Phionexx exclaimed proudly. In front of him was what looked kind of like a tent shaped like a huge Wigglytuff. "We just need to step on this grate, let the sentries identify us, and we're in!"

_Oh crud. _Manaphy thought as Phionexx blabbed on and on and on and on and...oh, right. The story. She always had a fear of Wigglytuffs, mostly because of they way they stared at everyone. It was just _creepy_. It was as if they were waiting for the right moment to st-

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!" A series of shouts interuppted her thoughts.

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?"

"THE FOOTPRINT IS PHIONE'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS PHIONE'S! (1)"

"...You may ENTER!"

"Your turn." Phionexx stated as he stepped off the grate. "Um...sure..." Manaphy copied Phionexx and stepped on the grate.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!"

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?"

"THE FOOTPRINT IS MANAPHY'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS MANAPHY'S!...I think."

"WHAT did you say?"

"Nothing.."

"Whatever. You may ENTER!"

The bars covering the entrance to the tent thingy opened up as the two Water-types entered the tent-thing and climbed down the ladder.

The second floor revealed two billboards and multiple exploration teams. Some were looking at the boards, others were just socializing. As the were staring at all the commotion in awe, a Chatot came over to greet them. "Hello, there! I'm Chatot, the guild's second-in-command and the head of intelligence! I trust that you're here to...form an exploration team?" He said.

"How did you know?" Manaphy asked. "That's what the script said." Chatot replied, showing them a piece of paper **(A/N: Oh noes! Fourth wall breakage!)**. "Anyway, let's go see the Guildmaster and sign you up!"

_Please, Arceus. Let the Guildmaster be anything but a Wigglytuff... _Manaphy cringed in fear as they went down to the third floor.

**1. Before you ask, I know Phiones don't really have a footprint. Just pretend they do.**

**Me: lolololololol! Manaphy has a fear of Wigglytuffs!**

**Phionexx: But then again, the way they stare at you IS kinda creepy...**

**Me: I know, right? Also, I plan to write a crack-fic when I'm done typing this. I'm gonna use alot of topics, including Yu-gi-oh!, Pokemon, Mario, and many, many more! Read it if you want EXTREME RANDOMNESS! In fact, that's the name of the fic...extreme randomness.**

**Phionexx: Review if you have the time!**


	5. Registeration and Weird Dreams

**Me: Kay, due to a reviewer's begging, there is another OC.**

**Name:Sparx**

**Pokemon: Pikachu**

**Gender:is silent and never says anything so no one knows.**

**Moves (4 max):is only known to use iron tail.**

**Personality:is very silent and his tail is in the shape of a lighting bolt so has a point and not flat tip. has a cresent moon on his chest but no one knows what its used for.**

**History:no one knows.**

**Special Qualities (like an ability or move that it can't actually learn): he is known to have his moon glow once or twice but apart from that no one knows.**

**Phionexx: Kiwi doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Me: NOW, LET'S CONTINUE THE STORY! *disappears***

**Team Aqua: 0.o**

_GAAAAAHHHHH! WIGGLYTUFF! _Turns out, the Guildmaster was a Wigglytuff. After all, it IS called Wigglytuff's Guild, isn't it? And plus, he was staring _right at Manaphy_.

"So...do you know how you wound up on that beach?" Phionexx asked, snapping Manaphy out of her thoughts. "...No..." She admitted. "So you got amnesia, huh...meh." Phionexx murmurs. "...got it?" Apparently, Chatot had just finished his boring speech. Phionexx was the first to recover and said, "Wha...oh, yeah!"

Luckily, Chatot didn't notice, and just continued. "Now, the Guildmaster must register your team name. Right?"

"Zzzzz...Oh, right! So, what's your team name?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Team Aqua!" Phionexx proclaimed. "As in the Team Aqua from Hoenn?" Chatot asked. "Nah, we're a good exploration team." Manaphy explained.

"Ok, I'll register your team name as Aqua. Registering! Registering!" Wigglytuff said as he danced around a bit. "YOOM...TAH!" He jumped and the room flashed twice. "Congratulations! You're now an official exploration team!" As he said this, he gave Manaphy a box, who opened it.

_Manaphy obtained an Explorer Badge, a Wonder Map, a Treasure Bag, and an Aqua Globe!_

"Oooh! An Aqua Globe? How did you get that?" Manaphy squeals. "I found it somewhere." Wigglytuff replied. Phionexx and Manaphy sweatdropped at this statement.

So, after all the explanations and introductions that the author was too lazy to write, Team Aqua went to bed so they could be prepared for tomorrow.

_Manaphy's Dream_

_"Nngh...SO MANY STAIRS...seriously, why couldn't Arceus just make a lift or something..." A human was mumbling to herself as she climbed up the many, many steps. When she finally got to the top, she knelt down and said, "Master Arceus, I've arrived."With this statement, a voice that seemed like an echo responded. "You must go to the world of Pokemon...find the Azure Flute and the six dragons, and stop the darkness..." "Yes Master Arceus." The human quickly hurried down the steps..._

**Me: What a mysterious dream! What does this mean? Who are the six dragons? What is the darkness? Why is there so many questions?**

**Phionexx: You'll just have to find out!**

**Manaphy: And please review!**


	6. The first job, yay!

**Me: Ugh...this time I was in Miami, and I forgot to bring my laptop...oh well, they didn't have internet anyway.**

**Phionexx: Luckily, her cousin has school now, so they can't go on some long vacation anymore.**

**Me: So, I'll have lots of free time till the end of the month...then I'll have to go the school...bleh...**

**Disclaimer: Kiwi does not own Pokemon.**

Manaphy woke up to the original Pokemon theme song playing. "Oh good, it's the original, not one of the cheap new ones...but the Battle Frontier was also good..." As she was mulling this over, Phionexx decided to sneak up on her and pretend he was Ash Ketchum (Ketchum...ketchup...Pikachu likes ketchup...coincidence?). However, he managed to screw it up somehow. "I'M ASH KETCHUP! ONE DAY I'M GONNA BE A POKEMON MASTER!

_**Epic Fail!**_

"What the...oh yeah! Remember, we signed up at the guild! We gotta go!" The weird narration voice was completely forgotten as they rushed out of their room as the Wigglytuff's Guild theme music began to play.

"RUN AWAY AND PAY!" The two recruits joined the rest of the guild members in the middle of their cheers, but nobody noticed for some reason.

"THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" "Okay, now let's get down to work!" Chatot proclaimed. "HOORAY!" With that, everyone went off.

Before Manaphy and Phionexx could go off, however..."Ah, you two! I have a special job for you..." Chatot said as he handed them a piece of paper.

_Some Machamp swiped some of my Wonder Gummis! I tried to get them back, but...anyway, somebody, help me get them back! I'll reward you...maybe._

_-Crimson_

Oh gosh, not HIM...

"Lol, the authoress is in big trouble." Phionexx commented.

"Yah, now come on! Let's go meet Crimson right away to torture the authoress!" Manaphy exclaims.

Ah! Uh...ima gonna end the chapter now!

**Me: ...Thank if you stuck around and waited patiently! Dang it, my f key is stuck...it's hard to type f...and I kinda rushed this chapter so I could update...sorry about that...**

**?: How DARE you delay my appearance! WHY IS MY NAME CENSORED?**

**Me: Your name will be uncensored when you're introduced into the story.**


	7. Vs: Wrrright!

**Me: Hi- GOD DANG IT, HOW COULD I FAIL THAT SPECIAL?**

**Phionexx: Sorry, she's playing Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story as we speak.**

**Me: Anyway, I changed the rating to T for...something in the later chapter. It's actually a reference. If you can guess where it came from, you'll get a reward! I haven't figured it out yet...but who cares?...THAT'S IT! OPERATION FAT WEEGEE, COMMENCE!**

**Phionexx: -.-' Uh...Kiwi does not own Pokemon...?**

Manaphy and Phionexx were at a water area of some sort. What was it...oh yeah, Surrounded Sea. So, they were screwing around until a shiny Gyarados showed up.

"You're Crimson, right?" Manaphy asked. "Yes, obviously. The author really needs to come up with better names..." The shiny said. "So, where is this Machamp?" Phionexx wondered out loud. "He said he'd meet us here, he wants to see us. And I think he said his name was Wrrright." Crimson added.

So, they began to race around a little, and the author began to play Bowser's Inside Story again, till a Machamp with some heavy weapons and explosives showed up. "So, we're gonna battle. If you win, I'll give you your Wonder Gummis back. If I win, you'll help me TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHA!" Wrrright proclaimed as he did that evil laugh thing. "Fine, but no weapons or explosives. Or those ninjutsu things. That's for later chapters..." Manaphy said. "Whatever." The Machamp replies as the chucked the explosives and other stuff to who-knows-where.

_**Battle Start!**_

"DYNAMICPUNCH!" Wrrright quickly started by attempting to punch Phionexx.

"Oh c-" He attempted to dodge but it still managed to hit and, of course, he became confused. "Guuuys...I think he has No Guard...woohoo! CUPCAKES!" Phionexx said as he began to spin in a circle. "Ugh...why must confused Pokemon act like drunks?"Manaphy groaned as she gave him a Heal Seed. Then she did Tail Glow and used Heart Swap to give the stat boost to Phionexx.

"Draco Meteor!" Crimson formed an orange ball in his mouth and threw it upward, where it exploded into multiple beams and hit Wrright.

"Oh, yeah? Taste MY Draco Meteor!" As he said this, an orange ball formed in his hands. He threw it at the three Water-types, and it exploded into multiple beams. Manaphy and Crimson were knocked out, because Wrrright was kinda overleveled.

_Oh crud. Thanks alot, author. _Hey, it wasn't my fault! I kinda forgot to boost Manaphy to Level 45...and plus, Crimson took a critical hit. Can't really prevent that.

"Now, to finish this!" Wrrright shouted, as he charged toward Crimson. "FALCON...PUUUUNCH!" He...Falcon Punched the Phione, but he somehow managed to block it. _Ugh...nobody can survive the awesomeness of the Falcon Punch for long...unless I distract him with something...something weird...no, something beyond weird..._ Phionexx thought. Then it hit him._ Yes, that could work..this is my only hope..._ So, he opened his mouth and began to...sing? **(A/N: To recap, if you can tell me where the following reference is from, you'll get some kind of reward!)**

_I am the Great Mighty Poo_

_And I'm going to throw my shit at_

_You _Phionexx pointed to the Machamp as he sang that line.

_A huge supply of tish_

_Come from my chocolate starfish_

_How about some scat, you little twat?_

As he finished, he noticed that the Falcon Punch was starting to weaken. _Good, he's getting distracted! _He thought as he continued to the next set of lyrics.

_Do you really think you'll survive in here?_

_You don't seem to know_

_Witch creek you're in_

_Sweet corn is the only thing_

_That makes it through my rear_

_How d'you think I keep this lovely grin? _At this, Phionexx grinned, which was actually quite lovely. "Have some more caviar..." Then, a small pile of damaging poop fell on Wrrright. Ewww. _Just a little more! _Phionexx thought. So, he sang the final set of lyrics.

_Now I'm really getting rather mad_

_You're like a niggly, tiggly_

_Shitty litthe tag nut_

_When I've knocked you out _

_With all my bab_

_I'm going to take your head and ram it up my butt_

"Your butt?"

_My butt_

"Your butt."

_My butt_

"Eww."

_My butt_

"Errgh!"

_My BUUUUUUT!_

And with this a giant pile of damaging poop fell on him and KO'ed him, because, honestly the song of the Great Mighty Poo **(Hint-hint.) **is hard to beat.

_Battle End_

_At Wigglytuff's Guild_

"Thanks for helping me. Here, have some Wonder Gummis." Crimson said.

_Manaphy obtained 5 Wonder Gummis!_

"Y'know...we make a pretty good team. How about you join us?" Manaphy offered. "Oh...sure! I kinda need something to do, after all!" Crimson said.

_Crimson joined the team!_

"See ya tomorrow!" They said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways...for now.

**Me: Looks like Crimson and Wrrright have joined the party!  
><strong>

**Crimson: So now my name's uncensored! YES!**

**Me: And yes, I do know that the poo song was gross, but...if you do know about it, you know that it's HILARIOUS!**

**Crimson: We're serious, there's a video on it, it got over a milloin views...and yes, looking at the video is cheating.  
><strong>

**Me: Please review! It inspires me and makes me happy and random!**


	8. ANNOUCEMENT! PLZ READ!

**Me: 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! I'M ON A ROLL, BABY! Anyway, I have an announcement! I'm gonna make the guild go on an expedition! After all, what's PMD 2 without expeditions? I'm aslo planning to bring some submitted OCs along, but I don't know which ones. So I'm gonna let you guys decide! There will be a poll up on my profile, vote if ya can! Kballkdball's OC is automatically in, cause...er, you'll find out. Also, for being the only contestent AND getting the answer right in my contest, blackshadow94's OC is in too.**

**Crimson: Well, that was a short contest.  
><strong>

**Me: Look, I was bored and had nothing to do, alright? And if you're STILL wondering where the poo song came from, copy and paste this link onto your address bar and hit Enter...****.com/watch?v=0w5neFPat1w**

**Anyway, let's start the story! And I don't own Pokemon! Or The Great Mighty Poo, for that matter.**

"AN EXPEDITION? TO THE HIDDEN LAND?" Manaphy and Phionexx shouted. "Well, it was bound to happen someday." Hikari and Baron said at the same time.

_**30 minutes ago...**_

_Manaphy's Dream_

_"Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud!" A human said. She appeared to be the same human from Manaphy's dream, and was currently being chased by some black shadow thingy. "I can't outrun it forever...so I have too..." She threw a Blinker Seed at the shadow and hid behind a tree. Then she took out a blue stone and began to chant. As she was chanting a blue light enveloped her..._

"You two! Are you up? Come with me!" _Right when it was getting good! _Manaphy thought. She followed Chatot and Phionexx to the Guildmaster's Chamber.

"I'd like you to meet Hikari and Baron." Chatot said as he pointed to a Skitty and Lucario. Hikari waved her tail because she didn't have arms, and Baron just waved normally.

"I called you here because we are planning an expedition!" Wigglytuff said excitedly. "Wait! It's only the 8th chapter! Isn't that a little too soon?" Manaphy asked nervously. "Not in this world." Phionexx replied. _That's true,_ Manaphy thought. It's been about 2 weeks since Crimson joined, and the team had already caught their first outlaw and achieved the Bronze Rank.

_**Flashback End**_

"Normally we would never, ever consider rookies, but then again there was Team Pokepals...so we decided to let you join!" Wigglytuff said. "And plus, we want you to meet somebody. They'll be exploring with you two and Crimson so you won't get into any trouble." "Kay, so which one is it?" Phionexx asked, looking at Hikari and Baron. "Oh, we're gonna explore with Wigglytuff and Chatot! Sorry about that!" The Skitty said. "Then who..."

"Sorry I'm late." Phionexx was interuppted as an Umbreon walked in. "Oh, perfect timing! Team Aqua, this is your partner, Moonlight." "Yo." Moonlight greeted. The two water types waved back. "The rest of our helpers will be coming tomorrow, you can meet them then. But now, you should go back to bed." Wigglytuff concluded. "Okay!" Manaphy and Phionexx were more than eager to go back to bed.

**That's all for now. Oh and here are the OCs that can be going on the expedition.**

**Name: Slash**

**Pokemon: Shiny Sceptile**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves (4 max): Leaf blade, Energy ball, Dragon pulse, Thunderpunch**

**Personality: He is a laid back guy. He loves to battle other pokemon and help pokemon in need. He hates pokemon that hurts other and tries to kidnap them for ransom. He rarely gets mad but is always serious about his work**

**History: As a treecko, he ran away from his home because his parent were trying to kill him due to his color and his special quality. When he evolved, he started to protect others so nothing can never happen. He was finally known around the world and loves helping other pokemon ever since. He has never heard of his family after that.**

**Special Qualities (like an ability or move that it can't actually learn): He can actually walk on water**

**Name:Clyde**

**Pokemon:Buizel**

**Gender:Male**

**Moves:Aqua Tail,Iron Tail,Dragon tail,Shock Wave.**

**Personality:Commonly acts mean to anyone he doesn't lost trust in any rescue team other than his a fear of Litwick.**

**History:Clyde used to be a human, but was killed along with three others in a fire caused by a was reborn thanks to Mew,and formed a rescue team.**

**Special qualities:After an accident with Raven,a pikachu,Clyde intook hundreds of volts into his gave him the ability to use shock wave,and to collect and conduct electricity between his tails.**

**Name: Kere (Drilbur)**

**Gender: Female**

**Moves:**

**Dig**

**Metal Claw**

**Scratch**

**Rapid Spin**

**Personality: Down-to-earth, humble, a follower as opposed to a leader. A bit slow on the uptake, but she is a fierce fighter. Makes choices depending on what her parents would think of them.**

**History: She was raised in a peculiar family. Her parents, a male Scrafty and a female Excadrill, taught her to have good morals, which she holds to religiously.**

**Special Qualities: Hates water, and has a hard time dealing with it.**

**Pokemon: Minccino**

**Gender: Female**

**Moves: Tail slap, sing, attract, tickle**

**Personality: Mischeif is her middle name! She's the ultimate sneak, and acquired the habits of Jigglypuff, (Meaning right when someone falls asleep, she draws all over their face) She enjoys pulling pranks on Pokemon, and can be rather obnoxious. Although she's that way, she will help her friends when they need it. But she's a pain, and will normally A) Wait till the last minuet and rescue them B) Make them beg her for help *Snicker***

**History: Minccino comes from Unova, Black city. She was born their, along with her three older brothers. Being the only female, she had to fend for herself, AND put up with her brother's constantly pulling pranks since she was a female. She learned how to be the prankster she is to get revenge on them. When a cocky, hot headed trainer and his two friends captured her brothers, three weeks after her mother disappeared, she ran away to avoid being captured from an ignorant little blond named Suzy.**

**Special Qualities: Attract. She has a way of getting what she wants, by putting on a cute face (Attract) for her enemys and tricking them into let her win, stealing something, beating them etc. **

**Name: Caz**

**Pokemon: Sneasle**

**Gender: male**

**Moves: Shadow Ball, Icy Wind, Dark Pulse, Metal Claw**

**Personality: Caz is very happy-go-lucky and has an uncanny ability for stealing peoples wallets, purses, treasure bags, house keys, mail, jewelry, watches, ect.**

**History: Caz was born into a very poor family that barely made enough to get by. So, in order to help his family, he tried his hands on a bit of thievery...and enjoyed it...a lot. With his efforts, Caz's family rose out of poverty and became moderately was over five years ago, but the habit (if you could call stealing stuff a habit) never really died down.**

**Special Abilities: Stealthy. He is very, very, very, very light on his feet, making stealing and sneak-attacks very, very, very, very easy.**

**Name:Sparx**

**Pokemon: Pikachu**

**Gender:is silent and never says anything so no one knows.**

**Moves (4 max):is only known to use iron tail.**

**Personality:is very silent and his tail is in the shape of a lighting bolt so has a point and not flat tip. has a crescent moon on his chest but no one knows what its used for.**

**History:no one knows.**

**Special Qualities (like an ability or move that it can't actually learn): he is known to have his moon glow once or twice but apart from that no one knows.**

**Crimson: Wait, isn't that pretty much every unused OC?**

**Me: Yes...anyway, vote in the poll on my profile if you can? And please review!**


	9. Another, sadder annoucment

The screen fades in the Manaphy, Phionexx, and Crimson, who are all looking grim. "Hello, anybody that might be reading this. We have another announcement to make." Manaphy begins.

"The author's idea river is severly blocked up, so she is forced to put this story...on hiatus...that's the word, right?" Phionexx continues. The audience gasps.

"However, a seperate personality of hers, known as Phoenix, will be taking over. But, she feels that this story belongs to Kiwi, so instead, she will begin a different story." Crimson adds. "So if you like Death Note, then you should go check it out. It's coming up in about 5 minutes after this chapter is posted."

"Also, when she says her idea river is blocked, it mean she has writer's block. She says that cause she does not like saying she has writer's block." Manaphy says.

"That is all. Also, if you vote in the poll on her page, then she might get her idea river flowing again. There's only a 5% chance of that happening, but it's still a chance." The three conclude. Then the screen fades to black.

**Phoenix: We're not kidding. The Kiwi side of the author actually has her idea river blocked up. Really badly, I must add.  
><strong>

**Kiwi: Why would you think we're lying? We don't lie. Lying is for bad guys. It's no excuse, either. The author actually kinda had multiple personalities.  
><strong>

**Phoenix: And I'm not kidding when I said I would be starting a Death Note fic. Read it if you want. Ciao for now! :D**


	10. American Idol?

**Me: At blackshadow94's suggestion, I will kill time by making an American Idol filler chapter! And if you haven't submitted an OC, you can submit one for American Idol! If you already submitted an OC, then just tell me what song you want your character to sing. But here's the catch: The song must be weird in some way. (Ex. Ievan Polkka, Still Alive, The Great Mighty Poo, etc. But don't use the songs just listed, I'm using them! Except Still Alive.) However, these songs have special exceptions:**

**-1, AND I MEAN 1, Justin Bieber song.**

**-You Spin Me Right Round (Like a record)**

**Here's the form for other OCs:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Pokemon:**

**Song (that they will sing):**

**If you want to do a duet, then put "Duet" instead of a song. I will pair you up with another "Duet" OC, and you can decide together which song you will do. That is all.**

**Crimson:...I'm not saying it.**

**Me: So you're saying that I own Pokemon?**

**Crimson: Of course not!**

**Me: Then who does it belong to?**

**Crimson: Nintendo, duh!...Crud.**

Team Aqua was bored. Very, _very _bored. "What should we do?" Manaphy asked. Then a lightbulb appeared above Phionexx's head. "How about we have an American Idol? We can have us and other Pokemon sing weird songs!" Phionexx suggests. "Yeah, that'll be really entertaining!" Crimson agreed. So they asked Wigglytuff and Chatot about it, and they said they were allowed. The two even offered to be host and cameraman. So the three Water-types began to put up posters advretising the contest. Little did they know, this would be more interesting then they thought originally...

**Me: So, that's that! Submit an OC or tell me which song your OC will sing! I will make sure EVERYBODY'S in! Unless they don't want their character in it. See ya next chapter!**


	11. The contest

**Me: Hi guys! So, here are the songs right now...you know what? I'm not telling you! Try and guess what songs the characters are singing! Excluding Phionexx's and your own characters, of course, cause it's obvious.**

**Phionexx: Kiwi does not own Pokemon, nor does she own any of the songs in this story!**

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Pokemon Idol!" Wigglytuff said excitedly, all while dancing a bit with a Perfect Apple on your head. Chatot was having difficulty holding the camera, because he had wing instead of arms, so he had to use Whirlwind to keep it steady. However, he eventually ran out of PP, and it hit him on the head. Owned. "Anyway, here's the first contestant, Manaphy!" The crowd cheered as Manaphy stepped on stage. She pulled out a leek, and waved it as she began to sing **(A/N: That should be enough hints for you...right?)**.

_Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando._

_Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,_

_La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo_

_Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do_

_Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando._

_Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,_

_La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo_

_Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do_

_Arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu_

_Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu_

_Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu_

_Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu_

_Rattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu_

_Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu_

_Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu_

_Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu_

As Manaphy finished, she bowed and the audience applauded. "Next up is Casaric and Caz!" The Sneasel and Casaric, who had somehow turned into a blood-red Dragonair **(A/N: Huh...Dragonair is my favorite Pokemon...how did you know? 0.o)**

_Anything you can do,_

_I can do better._

_I can do anything_

_Better than you._

_No, you can't._

_Yes, I can. No, you can't._

_Yes, I can. No, you can't._

_Yes, I can,_

_Yes, I can!_

_Anything you can be_

_I can be greater._

_Sooner or later,_

_I'm greater than you._

_No, you're not. Yes, I am._

_No, you're not. Yes, I am._

_No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am._

_Yes, I am!_

_I can shoot a partridge_

_With a single cartridge._

_I can get a sparrow_

_With a bow and arrow._

_I can live on bread and cheese._

_And only on that?_

_Yes._

_So can a rat!_

_Any note you can reach_

_I can go higher._

_I can sing anything_

_Higher than you._

_No, you can't. (High)_

_Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Yes, I CAN! (Highest)_

_Anything you can buy_

_I can buy cheaper._

_I can buy anything_

_Cheaper than you._

_Fifty cents?_

_Forty cents! Thirty cents?_

_Twenty cents! No, you can't!_

_Yes, I can,_

_Yes, I can!_

_Anything you can say_

_I can say softer._

_I can say anything_

_Softer than you._

_No, you can't. (Softly)_

_Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)_

_Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)_

_Yes, I can. (Softer)_

_YES, I CAN! (Full volume)_

_I can drink my liquor_

_Faster than a flicker._

_I can drink it quicker_

_And get even sicker!_

_I can open any safe._

_Without bein' caught?_

_Sure._

_That's what I thought-_

_you crook!_

_Any note you can hold_

_I can hold longer._

_I can hold any note_

_Longer than you._

_No, you can't._

_Yes, I can No, you can't._

_Yes, I can No, you can't._

_Yes, I can_

_Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-_

_CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)_

_Yes, you ca-a-a-an!_

_Anything you can wear_

_I can wear better._

_In what you wear_

_I'd look better than you._

_In my coat?_

_In your vest! In my shoes?_

_In your hat! No, you can't!_

_Yes, I can_

_Yes, I CAN!_

_Anything you say_

_I can say faster._

_I can say anything_

_Faster than you._

_No, you can't. (Fast)_

_Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster)_

_Yes, I can. (Faster) Noyoucan't. (Faster)_

_YesIcan! (Fastest)_

_I can jump a hurdle._

_I can wear a girdle._

_I can knit a sweater._

_I can fill it better!_

_I can do most anything!_

_Can you bake a pie? No._

_Neither can I._

_Anything you can sing_

_I can sing sweeter._

_I can sing anything_

_Sweeter than you._

_No, you can't. (Sweetly)_

_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)_

_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)_

_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)_

_Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)_

_Yes, I can! No, you can't!_

The two finished, and the audience applauded, as a fangirl randomly screamed, "I LOVE YOU!" Everybody sweatdropped at that. "Perfect Apple! Perfect...oh, and the next contestant is Slash the Sceptile!" He stepped on the stage and began to sing.

_Seth Rogen: Mr. Samberg thanks for coming to your performance review_

_Andy Samberg: No problem_

_Seth Rogen: So your in charge around here is that fair to say?_

_Andy Samberg: Absolutely, I'm the boss_

_Seth Rogen: Ok, so take us through a day in the life of the boss_

_Andy Samberg: Well the first thing I do is..._

_Talk to corporate (like a boss)_

_Approve memos (like a boss)_

_Lead a workshop (like a boss)_

_Remember birthdays (like a boss)_

_Direct workflow (like a boss)_

_My own bathroom (like a boss)_

_Micro manage (like a boss)_

_Promote synergy (like a boss)_

_Hit on Deborah (like a boss)_

_Get rejected (like a boss)_

_Swallow sadness (like a boss)_

_Send some faxes (like a boss)_

_Call a sex line (like a boss)_

_Cry deeply (like a boss)_

_Demand a refund (like a boss)_

_Eat a bagel (like a boss)_

_Harassment lawsuit (like a boss)_

_No promotion (like a boss)_

_Fifth of vodka (like a boss)_

_Shit on debrah's desk (like a boss)_

_Buy a gun (like a boss)_

_In my mouth (like a boss)_

_Oh, fuck me a can't fucking do it shit_

_Pussy out (like a boss)_

_Puke on debrah's desk (like a boss)_

_Jump out the window (like a boss)_

_Suck a dudes dick (like a boss)_

_Score some coke (like a boss)_

_Crash my car (like a boss)_

_Suck my own dick (like a boss)_

_Eat some chicken strips (like a boss)_

_Chop my balls off (like a boss)_

_Black out in the sewer (like a boss)_

_Meet a giant fish (like a boss)_

_Fuck his brains out (like a boss)_

_Turn into a jet (like a boss)_

_Bomb the Russians (like a boss)_

_Crash into the sun (like a boss)_

_Now I'm dead (like a boss)_

_Uh huh so that's an average day for you then?_

_No doubt_

_You chop you balls off and die?_

_Hell yeah._

_I think that at one point there you said something about sucking your own dick?_

_Nope_

_Actually I'm pretty sure you did_

_Naw that aint me_

_Ok well this has been eye opening for me_

_I'm da boss_

_Yea I know I got that you said that 400 times_

_I'm da boss_

_Yeah, yeah I got it_

_I'm da boss_

_Ok great I heard you, bye_

_Like a boss_

The audience cheered quite loudly, how could they not? It's an awesome song. "Kay, the next contestant is Phionexx!"

We all know what he sang.

So, we'll go to the next contestant, Clyde the Buizel.

_You look around, staring back at you_

_Another wave of doubt, will it pull you under? You wonder_

_What if I'm overtaken? What if I never make it?_

_What if no one's there? Will You hear my prayer?_

_When you take that first step into the unknown_

_You know that He won't let you go_

_So what are you waiting for? What do you have to lose?_

_Your insecurities, they try to hold to you_

_But you know you're made for more, so don't be afraid to move_

_Your faith is all it takes, and you can walk on the water, too_

_So get out, and let your fear fall to the ground_

_No time to waste, don't wait, and don't you turn around and miss out_

_Everything you were made for, I know you're not sure_

_So you play it safe, you try to run away_

_If you take that first step into the unknown_

_He won't let you go_

_So what are you waiting for? What do you have to lose?_

_Your insecurities, they try to hold to you_

_But you know you're made for more, so don't be afraid to move_

_Your faith is all it takes, and you can walk on the water, too_

_Step out, even when it's storming_

_Step out, even when you're broken_

_Step out, even when your heart is telling you_

_Telling you to give up_

_Step out, when your hope is stolen_

_Step out, you can't see where you're going_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_So what are you waiting, what are you waiting for?_

_So what are you waiting for? What do you have to lose?_

_Your insecurities try to hold to you_

_You know you're made for more, so don't be afraid to move_

_Your faith is all it takes, and you can walk on the water_

_Walk on the water, too_

Kay, I don't wanna repeat the "audience clapping" thing, so...yeah. "Our last contestant for now is Baron!" Wigglytuff announced. The last contestant went up and...do I really need to tell you? :/

_A used ... pink bathrobe_

_A rare ... mint snowglobe_

_A Smurf ... TV tray_

_I bought on eBay_

_My house ... is filled with this crap_

_Shows up in bubble wrap_

_Most every day_

_What I bought on eBay_

_Tell me why (I need another pet rock)_

_Tell me why (I got that Alf alarm clock)_

_Tell me why (I bid on Shatner's old toupee)_

_They had it on eBay_

_I'll buy ... your Nik-Nak_

_Just check ... my feedback_

_"A++!" they all say_

_They love me on eBay_

_Gonna buy (a slightly-damaged golf bag)_

_Gonna buy (some Beanie Babies, new with tag)_

_(From some guy) I've never met in Norway_

_Found him on eBay_

_I am the type who is liable to snipe you_

_With two seconds left to go, whoa_

_Got Paypal or Visa, what ever'll please you_

_As long as I've got the dough_

_I'll buy ... your tchotchkes_

_Sell me ... your watch, please_

_I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...)_

_I'm highest bidder now_

_(Junk keeps arriving in the mail)_

_(From that worldwide garage sale) (Dukes Of Hazzard ashtray)_

_(Hey! A Dukes Of Hazzard ashtray)_

_Oh yeah ... (I bought it on eBay)_

_Wanna buy (a PacMan Fever lunchbox)_

_Wanna buy (a case off vintage tube socks)_

_Wanna buy (a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre, Dr. Dre)_

_(Found it on eBay)_

_Wanna buy (that Farrah Fawcett poster)_

_(Pez dispensers and a toaster)_

_(Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away)_

_(I'll buy on eBay)_

_What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y_

The audience...did what they do. "And that's it for now!" Wigglytuff finished.

**Me: So, who's the out? YOU decide! Here's a review of the contestents (along with the songs they sang)**

**Manaphy-Ievan Polkka (Hatsune Miku version)**

**Phionexx-The Great Mighty Poo (obviously)**

**Baron- The eBay Song**

**Casaric and Caz-Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better**

**Clyde-Walk on Water**

**Slash-Like a Boss**

**So, choose the two who will be O-U-T! And remember, whoever's the winner will face of against the CHAMPION! Tell me your vote in a review! That's all for now, folks!**


	12. Last Minute Contestant

**Me: Hi guys! Another reviewer requested their OC to sing a song, so...yeah. Here's a rushed chappie.  
><strong>

"Gah! I'm late again!" Everyone looked to see Moonlight running. "Oh! And here's our last-minute contestant, Moonlight! Moonlight hurried up on the stage and sang.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up_

_Then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_

_Just chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, oh_

_Yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_

_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'_

_(Oh my god, this is great)_

_Yeah_

_I might mess around, get my college degree_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_

_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_

_Oh, oh_

_Yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah_

_Oh_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all _

The audience cheered as the Umbreon hurried off somewhere.

**Yah, cheers to the last minute contestant! The more, the merrier!**

**Moonlight-The Lazy Song**


	13. Finals

**Me: SOOOOOOORRY for the late update! I just got Super Mario 64, so...**

**Crimson: She instantly got addicted.**

**Me: Yeah, but I'm almost to the final boss! Anyway, let's just get the chapter done already! Also, since no one voted for the elimination thingy, I had to pick the winners myself. Bleh. Don't get upset if your character lost! It was hard to choose, you know!**

**Manaphy: Kiwi does not own Pokemon.**

"And the winners are..." Wigglytuff paused for drama. The crowd was holding their breath...literally. Eventually they gasped for air. Fail. "Manaphy and Baron!" They all cheered as the two winners went up on stage. "The two winners wil-" "NOT SO FAST!" Whatever the announcement was, it was interrupted by...yep, it was Wrrright! "I deserve that trophy!" He said. "Wait, there's a trophy?" Everyone echoed each other. Wait, there's a...oh...um...oh, look! There it is! A shiny gold trophy suddenly appeared on a pedestal.

"Oooh...pretty...shiny..." Manaphy said in a hypnotic trance. Oh god, it's the shiny Poke all over again..."STOP INGNORING ME!" Wrrright yelled. At this point, Wigglytuff got an idea. "Hey, if you want the trophy so badly, then you'll have to sing for it! But you must not only defeat the two other contestants, but you must beat the Champion!" "And I'm not going down so easily!" The Champion walked out, to reveal that he's...Crimson? "..." "Yes, I'm the Champion. Deal with it." Crimson replied coolly. "Um...yah...C'mon, let's sing the song already!" **(A/N: Kay, so if the text is bold, then Crimson's singing. If it's in italics, then Wrrright's singing. If it's underlined, Manaphy's singing. If text is normal, then Baron's singing. If there's a lyric in parenthesis, then the lyric is sung at the same time as the one before it. Got it? Good.)**

Hey, have you heard about that Mario guy?

Him? You mean?

Yea, the one with the mushrooms

Yea!

You know, the one jumping around in the forest

Yea, yea, I know him, I know him

Yes? Okay, hey check it out!

_Super Mario __**RPG**_

_It is the only one __**just for me**_

_When I play the game, I get lost in a phase_

_**Then I find out I'm stuck in Geno's Maze**_

**Gimmie Frog Coins!**

_Gimmie Mario!_

**Gimmie Frog Coins!**

_Gimmie Mallow!_

**Gimmie See Ya!**

_Gimmie Geno!_

**Gimmie Cookies!**

Of course, we will get you that Mario

_We need to mute that stupid voice_

**I need to get those damn frog coins**

There are many secrets in this game!

Many of which drive some peeps insane!

Why we try to cheat in a really good game?

Just sounds like crap and it makes you look lame!

Exiting the forest is super simple:

All you do is follow these path turns

For the rest of your gaming life

Gimmie Star Eye, gimmie cookies, gimmie see ya, gimmie Great Guy's Casino gimmie everything I need (**Wait, wait, wait, who are you?**) (_Hahahaha._)

_My name is Exor, I'm the rappers angel_

_Traveling Blade with the Axem Rangers_

_Why should lamers like Mario with his Party of_

_A bunch of retarded Joe's_

_Fix a Star Road, I don't think so_

Geno Whirl!

_I don't blink slow_

Let's do this!

_Cause every time I drive and rhyme a rhyme I damage my right eye more than nine times ninety nine_

**Lately's been a boredom and lack of interest**

**Little cats call us fags and incestuous**

**Italian guy, gotta buy some time to blast right past**

**Rescue the captive princesses**

**Koopas and Gombas, them I just laugh at**

**I'ma hit "A" to raise the level of attacks**

**Don't fight the poverty, but hey! Kids that are lonely can**

**drop it and play my game to get their bodies to act glad**

My name is Croco

Gimmie, gimmie

Wallet

Gimmie (_Oh, hello!)_

Gimmie, gimmie (**Oh, it's a little creepy up here**)

In the end of game (_Yea, it is_)

Gimmie (**I'm a little low on hit points**)

Items (_Okay?_)

Gimmie, gimmie (**You have any refreshments?**)

Something rare (_Yea, you can take this mushroom_) **BUT IT'S ROTTEN!**

I am just a princess, please help me!

Booster is scary.

I've heard rumors he's taking me to Marry more

but I don't wanna marry more I wanna marry Mario

**Gimmie Frog Coins!**

_Gimmie Mario!_

**Gimmie Frog Coins!**

_Gimmie Mallow!_

**Gimmie See Ya!**

_Gimmie Geno!_

Gimmie my frying pan and parasol

There are many secrets in this game!

Many of which drive some peeps insane!

Why we try to cheat in a really good game?

Just sounds like crap and it makes you look lame!

Exiting the forest is super simple:

All you do is follow these path turns

_**For the rest of your gaming life.**_

"Dang, that was pretty hardcore..." A member of the audience mumbled as they cheered. "That was great! Now, people in the audience, who do you vote the winner?" Wigglytuff asked. The people in the audience burst into talk as the contestants walked off the stage.

**Me: Done! Finally!**

**And if you're wondering why I chose Super Mario RPG (The Rawest Forest version), I was listening to the song while I was writing this, so I decided to pick this song. Once again, I apologize for the extremely late update! Throw stuff at me, if you want...I deserve it... :(  
><strong>

**Phionexx: Please review!**


	14. Extremely Short Conclusion

**Me: Kay, I'm keeping this AN short, cause I wanna get to the story right away! I don't own Pokemon or Mario!**

"And the winner is..." "CAZ AND CASARIC STOLE THE TROPHY!" Wigglytuff was interuppted by a Skarmory that flew out of nowhere. "Hehehehee...ahahahaha...AHHAHAHAHAHA!" Hikari, who was in the audience, began laughing maniacally, and slightly Kira-like. (Who knew Hikari could laugh like Kira? 0.o)

"Or so they THINK it's a trophy! The real trophy is...," She paused as she threw something out of nowhere, "a Shine Sprite! And a few other Mario related items too!" She announced excitedley. "Okay, NOW we have a trophy...prize...thing." Chatot said. "And the winner is...EVERYBODY! Cause we like giving out prizes to everybody!" Wigglytuff said. So, Manaphy got the Shine Sprite, Wrrright got a Power Star, Crimson got the 3 Element Medals from Luigi's Mansion, and Baron got an endless supply of Power Flowers. **(A/N: These will be used later, yaaay!)**

"Well, that's all, folks! Next chapter, we will be continuing the plot, and starting the expedition to Hidden Land!...Geez, I sound like a LP guy..." Hikari commented.

**Me:...Hikari explained everything already, so all I can say is...please review!**


	15. And so it begins

**Me: PLOT! COME BACK!...oh, sorry. Plot is a dude I created to help me with ANs.**

**Plot: Hi.**

**Me: Anyway...uh...I don't own Pokemon...whaddaya doin, still reading the AN? Go read the story already!**

"I wonder who will be going with us on the expedition..." This was the basic question the guild apprentices were wondering. Well, they were, until...

"HOLY CRAP THE AUTHOR'S GONNA KILL ME, HIDEMEHIDEMEHIDEME!" Oh joy, Crimson's here. "What? What did you do that pissed off the author?" Manaphy asked. "Uh...well..."

_Flashback_

_Crimson woke up extremely hungry. He did not know why he was hungry, he just was. So, he went the the magical cave where the author gives you stuff to ask for more Wonder Gummis (aka his favorite food)._

_As he entered, however, he noticed a cookie sacrifice left by some of those religion-obsessed Pokemon. __Well,__ he thought, __I don't think the author would mind if I took one...__ So, he ate one. Crimson was surprised to noticed that the cookies tasted alot like Wonder Gummis and Nectar mixed together (which was quite a popular combination these days). Before a minute passed, all of the cookies were finished._

_That's when the author personified, aka Hikari, walked in. "DID YOU JUST EAT MY WONDER HONEY COOKIES?" She asked angrily. "Ooooh crap." At this, Crimson ran for his existence._

_Flashback End_

"Wow, just wow. You know how much she likes her Wonder Honey Cookies, Crimson. I think you just made an enemy out of her. And it is a baaaaad idea to make the author an enemy." Phoenixx commented. "Good morning, everyone!" Chatot interrupted. So, the recited their cheers, blah blah. "So, we will be announcing who will be coming on the expedition." He announced. "There's Baron and Hikari (as always), and Miccino, Slash, Moonlight, and Caz! A Sneasel, Sceptile, Umbreon, and...Miccino stepped forward. The awkwardly said hello as Chatot explained unnessasary things.

"So, here are the groups. Corphish, Miccino, and Bidoof! Sunflora, Dugtrio, and Caz! Loudred, Slash, and Chimecho! Manaphy, Phionexx, and Moonlight! Oh and you two, Crimson can't come along." Chatot said. "WHAT! WHY? This story can't thrive without the comic relief!" Manaphy and Phionexx exclaimed. "The author's trying to kill me, you know!" Crimson said nervously, for he was the only one noticing Hikari's death glares. Chatot sighed. "Fine, you'll travel with Team Aqua and Moonlight." He concluded. "Me, Hikari, Baron, and the Guildmaster will travel together." Wigglytuff would've complained, but he remembered that he was traveling with a sugar-obsessed ADHD (aka Hikari). "Diglett and Crogunk will stay here." Chatot finished.

And so, they set off.

**Me: Well, now you know how the eternal confict between me and Crimson began.**

**Plot: All because of a cookie...**

**Me: Anyway, please review! I'll give you a virtual Wonder Honey Cookie!**


	16. Meanwhile

**Me: Hi. I have school...though I don't really mind it, other than waking up early and homework...but you can still expect delays... **

**Let's start the story...**

**Plot: Kiwi does not own Pokemon.**

"Uh...guys? Will I be allowed to steal stuff there? Cause I go kinda crazy if I don't..." Caz told his teammates. "Well, when you pick up an item in a dungeon, isn't that technically stealing from the dungeon?" Dugtrio pointed out.

The trio wondered about this for the first 5 floors of Hidden Land.

_Meanwhile..._

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Crimson was having an argument with Hikari, who had somehow wandered into the team. The argument lasted pretty much the whole dungeon. When they got to the Hidden Highland, Manaphy was very, _very _annoyed. "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?" She screamed. The two rivals flinched and shut their mouths.

Phionexx and Moonlight made a mental note to never piss her off. Though Moonlight thought they were talking flowers because he accidentley ate an X-Eye seed.

_More meanwhiles..._

Corphfish's group was doing nothing special.

_Yes, even more meanwhiles..._

Slash's group was watching TV while they were exploring. How they did that, we will never know.

_Meanwhile, at the guild..._

Diglett and Crogunk were reading manga.

There. You got your update on what everyone was doing. Happy now?

**Me: Review, please! ...Please?**


	17. Temporal Tower

**Me: Wow...lots of delays...**

**Plot: Cause your parents won't let you use your laptop during the weekdays...**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon.**

Manaphy's group reached the entrance to Temporal Tower to see that Slash's group already there. "Hi! Wanna watch Dragon Ball Z with us?" Slash offered. The water, normal, and dark types eagerly agreed.

By the time everybody else arrived, they had finished 3 seasons already, mostly because they didn't watch the filler.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Hikari said in a Sonic-like fashion. "Uh...let's explore Temporal Tower now!" Chatot hastily announced, for he feared that Hikari might have a 'you're too slow spam' moment.

**(I am listening to the first Death Note Opening as I am writing this. It's epic. And yes, this is a line break.)**

Cue the awesome Temporal Tower theme song!

Hikari had to leave the team, due to space problems, much to Crimson's relief. However, right as they entered the dungeon, a monster house appeared. "WHY MUST I HAVE SUCH BAD LUCK!" Crimson screamed in frustration. Luckily, Moonlight had sensed all of the Pokemon's aura, so he had taken a Petrify Orb out of storage before they entered. They slowly but steadily cleared the enemies, and then took the well-deserved Gummis. The stairs was in the same room, so they began to go higher and higher and higher...

**(Magical Line Breaker)**

Unknown to everybody else, Wrrright was secretly following them, in order to extract revenge on Team Aqua at the right time. However, he found a portable TV at the entrance to Temporal Tower, so he watched some Yu-gi-oh! instead.

**(More Line Breakz.)**

"...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dialga asked angrily. Team Aqua had already made it to the top, due to having enough Pure Seeds to skip Temporal Spire. "...WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT US?" Phionexx asked in the same fashion.

"THIS IS MY NORMAL VOLUME...HEY, AREN'T YOU THAT KID HO-OH'S BEEN BRAGGING ABOUT?" The temporal Pokemon asked.

"...Whut?"

"YOU KNOW, HO-OH'S SON...THE ONE SPOKEN OF IN THE UNRHYMING PROPHECY..."

"...Whut?"

"OH, FOR GOODNESS SAKE..."

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Dialga! My son's a part of the unrhyming prophecy!" Ho-oh bragged._

_"...WHUT?"_

_"You know, the Phione with the glowing gem thing?"_

_"...WHUT?"_

_"Oh for goodness sake..."_

_Double Flashback, yeeeeaaauuuh!_

_All of the legendaries were at the Hall of Origin._

_"Everybody, I called you here to tell you of the new prophecy." Arceus announced. She/He beckoned them over to a wall with words written in an ancient Pokemon language._

_**The unknown sea princess**_

_**A demigod born of flame and sea**_

_**And the red legend**_

_**3 shall come together**_

_**to defeat the darkness in the light**_

_"That's not a prophecy, it didn't rhyme and is fairly obvious!" Entei stated. "Actually, it is. It's just that the author was too lazy to make it rhyme/more confusing." Arceus explained._

_"Oh."_

_Double Flashback end, awww._

_"OH YEAH." Dialga said flatly._

_"...so?" Ho-oh said._

_"MEH."_

_Flashback End_

"YOU MEH'D ME?" Phionexx snapped. "YUP." He stated. "...Dialga...is...awesome!" Crimson commented.

"BUT NOW, I MUST GAUGE YOUR STRENGTH. SO BE PREPARED..." The screen flashed as the legendary paused, "BECAUSE IF YOU FAIL TO MUSTER ALL OF YOUR STRENGTH..." The screen flashed twice, "THERE WILL BE NO VICTORY FOR YOU!" Dialga roared, and the battle began.

**Me: *stares at chapter* I have never, ever made such a long/plot-heavy chapter in my life...consider this an apology for the delay.  
><strong>

**Manaphy: Please review! Kiwi has never worked so hard on a chapter before!**


	18. An update! Finally!

**Me: It's been so long since I updated...I bet all of you are pissed at me now...**

**Plot: Blame homework.**

**Me: And laziness...ugh...me no own anything I reference to...or Pokemon...**

"Ooh! Team Aqua's fighting Dialga!" Hikari exclaimed.

"...Say, where did Caz go?" Dugtrio asked.

_Meanwhile..._

Caz stealthily snuck **(A/N: Hehehee. Stealthily snuck.)** into the depths of Dialga's Vault of Awesomeness, talking sword in hand. Hey, haven't we seen that somewhere before? "What?" Caz asked. You know, Sonic and the Black Knight...what was its name...Cas...Cas-something.

"Well, I assure you, I have nothing to do with Cas-something." The talking sword said.

_Meanwhile...BATTLE START!_

The music began to play.

"Woah, that music is awesome! Sounds...temporal!" Moonlight commented.

"I KNOW, RIGHT? THAT'S WHY I PICKED IT FOR MY BATTLE THEME!" The Temporal Pokemon boasted. "NOW, LET'S ACTUALLY START!"

_What? I have to say it again? T.T Ugh...Battle Start..._

"Let's start off with a BANG!" Phionexx said. As he did, the gem on his stomach (?) began to glow a bright red, and he formed a medium-sized ball of fire in his flippers. "FIRE BLAST!" He shouted, as he hurled the ball towards Dialga.

BAM! A direct hit! It's super effective!

"DANG IT! TAKE THIS!" Dialga tried to do a Metal Claw, but the remaining heat from the Fire Blast made the metal all soft and bendable. "WHAT THE HECK? I THOUGHT THAT THIS STUFF DOESN'T APPLY TO NINTENDO GAMES!" He said in frustration.

Well, I'm sorry, but Nintendo Logic does not apply to my stories.

"DANG."

_Meanwhile..._

"Oooh! Check this out!" Caz said as he picked up a large, glowing diamond. "It's the Adamant Orb! Coolio!"

_Back to the battle...yes, already..._

Dialga was running very low on HP. He would've beaten them, but whenever he finished them with Roar of Time, they would port to the tower's checkpoint and come back in a few minutes, leveled up a bit more.

"DANG IT! CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT DEFEAT ALREADY?" He roared in frustration.

"Um, hello, main characters? _Protagonists can't die._" Crimson stated.

"FU-" Before Dialga could finish, a shiny Weezing came up and Exploded on him. Don't you just hate that?

...Wait...I KNOW YOU...

"Ha! You'll never catch me! NEVAR!" The Weezing said as he sped off.

"Who was he?" Phionexx asked.

Well, you see, I met that shiny Weezing at Stark Mountain. I was really pumped to catch it, so I threw a Quick Ball at it...it didn't work...and then it...*sob*

"It...?" Manaphy wondered. She had a guess of what happened...

It Exploded. T.T **(A/N: This is a true story. T.T)**

"Oh..." She knew it...

"HA!" Crimson mocked.

"BASTARD! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!" Manaphy screamed. *SLAP* Aww, I wanted to be the one who bitch-slapped him...

Crimson mumbled something under his breath as he rubbed the slapped spot.

"NOBODY'S PAYING ATTENTION TO ME ANYMORE..." Dialga said sadly.

"Woah, I was ignored longer than you, but I'm not complaining!" Moonlight countered.

"But we were only mentioned at the beginning!" The rest of the group said. Apparantley, they were watching behind the wall with the Time Gears the whole time.

"And my scene got interrupted!" Caz complained, Adamant Orb and sword in hand. Seeing the orb, Dialga remembered something.

"OH YEAH...TAKE THAT ORB AS PROOF YOU DEFEATED ME...IT'S AN IMPORTANT PLOT DEVICE..." He said.

"Um...okay..." Manaphy said. She took it and put it in the Treasure Bag.

_Manaphy obtained an Adamant Orb!_

"Hm..." Curious, Phionexx checked the description.

A bright, shining orb stolen by Caz from Dialga's Vault of Awesome. It ups the power of Steel and Dragon type moves and allows the chosen to manipulate time.

"Cool! I call the time part!" Phionexx said. As he said that, a small part of the orb broke off and absorbed itself into his jewel.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH SPECIAL POWERS ALREADY..." Dialga said.

**Me: Done! I did this while I was doing very important homework, give me a break! No hating!**

**Crimson: Yes! Hate her! Never read her stories again!**

**Me: NOT ALLOWED. Now review, please! It inspires me!**


	19. Roleplay Time!

**Me: Hi people! Sorry for the wait, there's just been a lot of homework lately, and I couldn't find the time to update. Now the chapter still isn't finished yet!**

**Audience: Booo! *throws tomatoes***

**Me: I said I'm sorry! D: Anyway, so I prepared a game for you! The characters of my story will act out scenes from a certain game, so it's your job to figure it out! The one who gets the most right will get something…maybe. So, let the games begin! I don't own Pokemon or any of the games that the scenes come from! I warn you, there are spoilers!**

"Hey guys, wanna roleplay a bit for this filler?" Phionexx asked.

"YEAH!" The team says.

_First scene! This one is easy, along with a few tweaks of my own._

Caz snuck across the castle yard, hoping he won't get caught.

"Hey! Listen! By pressing R, you can look around corners for guards!" Kere said, fluttering her fairy wings to get his attention.

"Hey, did you hear somebody yelling?" One of the guards asks another.

"Yeah, but I'll just ignore it." The other responds. "Okay, I will too." The first concludes.

_Numero 2! No pairing are suggested in any of these scenes. At least, between my characters._

"But…we're finally together again…" Minccino protests.

"!" Sparx noticed something. "Count! Look out!" She warned as she pushed him. As she did, she was struck by a Shadow Ball, and fell, unconscious.

"Na-Nastasia!" Slash exclaimed weakly.

"Silly assistant! Absorbing my attack to protect him? What an adorably hopeless gesture." A voice sounds. Then the owner of the voice flew down to the Chaos Heart to reveal Caz!

"I was about to give him the everlasting peace he so desperately wants!" He says, turning to Slash.

"Dimentio? You're…alive?" Minccino asked in disbelief.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Of course. This is my moment. Even if the Count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it!" He explains.

"But…" He continues, "I needed the Pure Hearts to beat him. I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all of the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards to thank people for helping evil plans, I owe you one." He said with obvious glee.

"What are you saying?" Minccino asked.

"I'm saying that you no longer have value to me, so I'm ending your games. They're all yours, Mr.L!" Caz says, gesturing to Clyde. Clyde slowly walked to Caz, and a shocked expression appeared on his face as he began to…um…flap his arms.

"Huh? Uh…oh. AAAAAACK! Why am I flapping my arms! Oh, this…this isn't good!" He said in a panicked voice, as a hypnosis sprout appeared on his head!

"I AM MR. L!" The now hypnotized Clyde declared. "Master Dimentio…what is your bidding?"

"When…did this happen?" Manaphy asked, horrified.

"When I sent Luigi here, I planted a seed in the fertile soil of his unconsciousness… and now that seed has sprouted spectacularly! Mr. L…run along now and get ready for your big entrance." Caz said, raising the Chaos Heart. Clyde nodded, and walked off.

"Now…Ladies and gentlemen…get ready for the greatest magic show you'll ever see!" Caz announced.

Then, a void appeared out of nowhere and sucked Clyde and the Chaos Heart in, to form a giant robot!

"GREEEEEEEEN!" The robot yelled.

"LUIGI?" Crimson yelled back in disbelief.

"The Dark Prognosticus says that he's the ideal host for the Chaos Heart. And now I'm going to add my own power to this spicy little concoction." Caz says.

"No…Stop!" Slash screams desperately. However, Caz simply teleported him, Minccino, and Sparx somewhere.

"Count Bleck! You looked so tattered and pathetic, I nearly forgot about you. I'll squeeze the life out of you later. Just wait in that dimension, OK? Great." He said to nobody in particular. He then flew in the the robots mouth, and the robot's voice changed to sound like Caz, and its expression turned happy.

"Now the Chaos Heart is mine! I will use this to destroy all worlds…and create perfect new ones! So, shall we get started? Now I have all I need…to become the king of all worlds!" He declared.

And so, the heroes braced themselves for a tough battle.

_Numbah 3!_

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! DIE!" A random Pokemon declares.

"FALCON…PAAAWWWWNNNCCCCHHH!" Wrrright says.

You know what happens next.

"Captain Falcon!" Another random Pokemon yells in worry.

_Well….that was short…Number 4! Not from a game, but I still don't own it._

"THIS…IS…SPARTA!" Baron yelled, as he kicked Moonlight down the pit.

_Can't get any shorter. Number 5!_

"OBJECTION!" Hikari yells.

…_Never mind. Number 6!_

"It's no use. The balls are inert." Slash explains to Phionexx and Clyde.

_Great. This is turning into a meme collection. Number 7. Last one, it might be a little hard…_

A zombie walks in out of nowhere. "!"

"Kill one and another appears! Zombies, zombies, zombies…! I'm getting sick and tired of this…" Phionexx says in frustration.

"You better stay alert. Or else, you'll be sorry." The Diglett says in a confident tone. "Check out that zombie." He says, pointing to the one that just appeared.

"What about it?" Phionexx asks.

Diglett sighed. "Amatuer. THAT is my masterpiece!" He said.

"The fists of a Dark Karate master…the legs of the fastest demon in the Netherworld…the brain of Mahagony, a famous sorcerer…the iron body of Hercules…and a horse wiener, all combined into one: The Netherworld's ultimate zombie!" He says with pride.

This shocked Phionexx. "What'd you say!"  
>"A horse wiener! Now, THAT'S dangerous! Guys, don't let your guard down!" He warned.<p>

_No more scenes. Aww._

"Well, that was fun!" Hikari commented.

**Me: Heeheehee, it spellchecked 'wiener' for me! ^.^**

**Plot: No comment.**

**Me: Review, peoples!**


	20. OMFG HALLOWEEN!

**Me: SURPRISE! You really didn't think that I wouldn't include a Halloween Special, did you?**

**Plot: They probably thought you forgot.**

**Me: D:**

**Plot: Oh and there are Happy Nappers right behind you.**

**Me: AAAAHHH! RUN AWAY! THEY'RE EVIL! EVIIIIL! *flees***

**Plot: -.-' Kiwi does not own Pokemon, or Halloween.**

"It's Halloween! WOOHOO!" Hikari said excitedly. As she said, it was Halloween, and Team Aqua had agreed to take the candy addict trick-or-treating. Phionexx just hoped that she would just treat.

Well, each resident of Treasure Town had made a hut (aside from the shopkeepers, who just used their stands) and put a bowl of candy in it. That way, everybody could trick-or-treat at once. Manaphy, Crimson, and Hikari planned to visit every single one. Meanwhile, Phionexx, who didn't care about the candy for some reason, was chatting with Sunflora.

"Phionexx, have you heard of the World Abyss?" Sunflora asked.

"Yeah, what about it? Don't tell me that Giratina is giving out candy." Phionexx said as he shuddered. Giratina had given out candy last Halloween, and it was something that the victims rather not talk about. Let's just say that there was a Voltorb involved.

"No, but inside World Abyss, there is a manor that only appears on Halloween night. They say that it had a mountain of candy!" She said excitedly. "But…."

"It's haunted, isn't it?" Phionexx said knowingly. "Yep."

Phionexx then turned to the screen. "Don't tell me you're…."

Yep! Round up the others, and head for World Abyss!

_Dialga, use Time Skip!_

"…Woah." Hikari said. Nobody else could think of a better adjective for the manor. Complete with 3 stories, a basement and attic, and a small shelter right beside it.

"I'll explore the shelter, you'll check the manor, kay? Bye!" Phionexx said as she sped off.

"Coward." Crimson commented as he marched toward the mansion.

He shouldn't have done that….

_A few minutes later…_

"RUUUUN AWWAAAAY!" The very same Gyarados screamed in fear. To be honest, one would be surprised that he made it this far. Especially since the manor was making him hallucinate corpses of his friends, AND a giant Hikari/Godzilla creature trying to crush him. Manaphy and Hikari had stayed behind, since they were at low HP for doing all of the battles.

"NO." A voice rang out. A vacuuming noise was heard, and everything was pretty much sucked into what looked like a vacuum nozzle. Who was it? It was Phionexx, ready to suck up the ghosts, Luigi's Mansion styled!

"Let's get us some candy!" He declared. Fortunately, a door had magically appeared as the lights turned on.

Then Crimson spotted a piece of candy on the ground. "Oh! Candy on ground! Candy leading me to door! Must be more candy inside door, NO-I MEAN YES!" He said as he threw the door open.

And there lied….literally, a mountain of candy.

Eventually, Manaphy and Hikari got bored doing nothing, and left, while Phionexx and Crimson were busy trying to store the candy in the vacuum.

The End

**Plot: Why so short?**

**Me: When I'm done with the Halloween specials, I'm gonna finally get 100% on my Kirby's Return to Dreamland file!**

**Plot: But you only had it for four days…**

**Me: But I haven't started the Extra storyline yet! Anyway, please review! Also, there's a random short up, about Hikari's eternal search for Wonder Honey Cookies! Read that too!**


	21. Preparing? Nah, I lied

**Me: *walks through door* Ugh. Sorry for the delay. I was in a bad mood cause my sister threw up on my birthday.**

**Plot: Well, you're here now. SO GO TYPE IT NOW!**

**Me: Fine. But now you must say the disclaimer.**

**Plot: Um….okay? Kiwi does not own Pokemon.**

Manaphy stared at the orb they had recently obtained. And stared. And stared. And stared. It felt important, but why? She could sense something attempting to tug free from the back of her mind…

_The six dragons._

It just suddenly came to her. She knew that her dreams must've had some significance, and that was it. But….the darkness in the light? What is that supposed to mean? Perhaps if she found the six dragons, it would all come together….

"Luke…I AM YOUR FATHER." Phionexx said in a wannabe-awesome voice. "PLOT TWIST!" Hikari commented.

"Um…say…Hikari…do you know anything about the six dragons?" Manaphy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The six dragons are Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem!" Hikari stated, while munching on a cookie.

_So I need to get the orbs/stones from them?...Does Kyurem even have a stone?_ _A grey stone?_

"Hey, guys! Wanna go to Spacial Rift today?" Manaphy asked.

"Why? Palkia might think we're intruders, knowing him…" Crimson noted, though nobody paid attention to him. He sorta deserved it.

"Oh yeah! That place has rare Orbs and awesome music!" Phionexx agreed, completely forgetting about the act.

So out of habit, they went to prepare in Treasure Town.

"Hey, WAIT! You guys have SENTRY DUTY today!" Loudred shouted after them.

_As an apology for the lateness, I have this rather…interesting part for you guys that I came up with last night._

Something bad was going to happen. Manaphy could just feel it. After all, she does (unfortunately)have Mary Sue blood in her veins (blame her mother).

Too bad she didn't have enough to predict it earlier.

An evil laugh rang out as Wrrright, the only character who's name gave a challenge to the author more than her own, came out of nowhere (or, if you were looking at the right angle, behind Duskull's Bank). Seriously, she even spelled her own name wrong, IN BIG CLAY LETTERS, on her art project. Who does that? And why is she even letting me tell you this?

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Wrrright said, punching the narrator's microphone. "I am here to claim my title as the antagonist!"

"ARF ARF ARF!" (I don't think so!) A familiar…er, barking rang out. As…..yep, Loser the Magikarp flopped over. You guys seriously thought that Chapter 2 was the only time he's gonna appear?

"ALL YOUR BASE BELONG TO US." Manaphy said in a loud voice, in an attempt to keep the troll OC away.

"ARF. ARF ARF ARF!" (Nope, got rid of that weakness a long time ago!) Loser said with pride.

"Hey! Both of you are simply comic reliefs! So you should keep it like that and GET OUT!" Crimson yelled, slightly annoyed that he was ignored for so long.

"ARF ARF! ARF ARF…. ARF ARF ARF!" (Whatever! Wrrright…I challenge you to a battle!) Loser said/barked.

"Fine. Take THIS!" Wrrright said as he grabbed a stone the coincidentally popped into his hand and tried to stab Loser with it. However, due to Stone Edge's low accuracy, the Magikarp was able to Splash out of the way.

…What, Magikarps can leap mountains using Splash, so why not use it to dodge attacks?

Anyway, Loser flipped around and conjured a bunch of large, thick vines, known as Frenzy Plant. As they homed in on Wrrright, he said, "DIR! Firrreeee the miiissllleeeesss!"

"Aww. I wish I could command that." Hikari, who had popped out of nowhere as she always does, murmured to herself.

A GIR-like giggle (IZ reference! YAAAAAY!)was heard as a bunch of missiles flew at Loser and the vines. Since explosives count as fire, they burned up the vines, but barely scratched Loser.

"ARF. ARF ARF ARF." (I'm getting tired of this. I gonna finish this early.) Loser thought to himself. He began to charge up a large lazer in his mouth.

As he fired his Super-Ultra-Lazer 3000, Hikari, getting tired of being thought of as an insane comic relief of a sort, charged at the lazer Iron Tail-on. Normally, Hikari would've been owned, but this Iron Tail was a critical hit, and critical hits can do A LOT of damage. So, the Skitty easily blew through the lazer and smacked Loser. Hard.

As he tumbled to the ground in defeat, Hikari leaned in close to him and said one word, one that gives him nightmares to this day.

"…DERP!"

Loser ran screaming/arfing into the hills.

"Hiii! What did we miss?" Manaphy asked. Turns out, the whole battle, Team Aqua was preparing for their exploration to Spacial Rift.

….Whoops, totally forgot about THAT, didn't we?

**And now…. MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS CURED! HUWAY! So… yeah. Sorry for the unexpected hiatus. Did not see it coming.**

**Review. Please.**


	22. Spacial Rift hates everyone

**Me: *peeks over pile of unwrapped presents* Hello!**

**Phionexx:…Wow.**

**Wrrright: *reads reviews* WHOO! I GET MORE AWESOME ANIME-INSPIRED MOVES!**

**Crimson: Zzzzz…**

**Me: Um, yeah. Sorry about the hiatus. But you see, out of Christmas spirit, I decided to look up my accounts for websites I've abandoned a while ago. So, I came up on my Dragon Cave account, and decided to raise some Christmas Dragons for the holidays! Some life I have! Well, I hate to bug you guys for this, but can you check out the link on my profile (I checked, it works) and click teh eggs? Pwease? Send it to your friends too, if you can! And your friend's friends! Mainly because I don't wanna get sued for dragon murder! We have about a week before they die. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon!**

**Crimson: Zzzzz….huh? Oh, sorry. I don't like long speeches.**

"La, la la laaa lala…" Phionexx was singing a rather catchy song, for whatever reason. How did he know it? How the hell am I supposed to know?

"Do you mind not singing that?" Crimson asked. "Why?" "Cause I got stuck in my head before…"

"I don't know about you, but I like the song. What's it called?" Manaphy asked.

**Ever heard of Extreme Outlaw King?**

"Oh yeah! You were singing that song for AGES!" Crimson said, remembering how long Hikari and Kiwi was singing it everywhere Hikari went. He was glad the Skitty wasn't here now, or his manliness would be at stake.

…Wait, what?

Um, anyway….Manaphy saw a blue orb lying on the ground. Before she could get it, however, a random Chimecho picked it up.

Chimecho picked up the Lob Orb.

"WELL GEEZ TEXT BOX, THANKS FOR THE INFO!" Crimson said as his temper for the text box flared up again. _For the 8__th__ time that dungeon._

Manaphy sighed, and sent a Bubblebeam at the Chimecho. Not even a hybrid Mary-Sue can endure this…maybe not even that Troll OC Loser….

**Say, I've noticed that we've been mentioning that Magikarp a lot more now, what's up with that?**

Team Aqua could only shrug. The fans seem to like him, when he was a comic relief.

Meanwhile, Crimson, who had gotten bored of the situation, decided to just grab the Lob Orb and eat a Pure Seed.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US!" The other two shouted, eating Pure Seeds of their own.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPING NO-OH GOD, MORE STRANGERS…" Palkia mumbled/yelled (?) as Manaphy and Phionexx warped to the last floor.

"Wait, since when did the author mention we were in Spacial Rift?"

…**Oops? I think that song distracted me….**

"YOU'RE STILL LISTENING TO THAT SONG?" All four Water-types yelled.

"Wait, you…?" "HIKARI CAME OVER HERE A WHILE AGO." Palkia explained.

"Oh."

They spoke no more as the screen flashed twice and blue oval thingys covered the screen.

**Crimson: Zzz…..**

**Phionexx: Hey everybody! It's me, Phionexx! Crimson has fallen asleep from sheer boredom! Again! What can we do without the main powerhouse of the team?**

**Crimson: Zzzz….**

**Palkia: DO SOMETHING STUPID AND KILL YOURSELVES!**

**Manaphy: No. Next time, on PMD: Explorers on Light- The Battle for Palkia's Orb! Let's do this, guys!**

**Me: Wait, since when did I allow referencing to the Dragon Ball Z Kai previews? :/**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: And for the sake of Christmas, click those goddang dragons! It's not that hard to do, and it prevents me from getting sued!**


	23. A Rather Important Announcment

_**~This announcement is posted on all of my ongoing stories. It will be removed when can update again~**_

**Yolo guys, this is Kiwi. Yes, I know that it's been super long since I last updated, but sadly, my wireless interent is down, so that means I can't use my laptop for Fanfiction. And you know what's even better? ALL of my stories are on it. So sadly enough, that means that until I get a new wireless router, we won't be seeing any updates.**

**Hey, please don't get mad or depressed, I wanted to update. But alas...wifi doesn't just fix by itself. But...I guess I can see ya guys next update! I'm super sorry, and please be paitent!**

**~Kiwi and a Random Penguin**


End file.
